


Please Tom!

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's pregnant wife wants him badly!</p><p>Set late 2013.</p><p>Feedback is always gratefully received :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Tom!

‘Tom!’ She moaned following him around the house as he packed his backpack for a day of rehearsals followed by an evening performance. ‘Please! Just a quick one, please!’ She called after him wearing nothing but one of Tom’s old t-shirts having just woken up and crawled out of bed, missing her chances to get him earlier.  
‘No babe, you know it’s all or nothing with me and I just don’t have the time to give you all of me.’ He laughed.

Tom’s wife Ava was 5 months pregnant and after months of feeling sick and telling Tom he was not welcome anywhere near her Ava was now in the middle of her second trimester and was instead horny 24/7 and simply could not get enough of Tom. 

‘Don’t complain to me next year once I’ve pushed out a baby and I’m breastfeeding and I refuse you sex!’ Ava said pointing a finger at him.  
Tom laughed again packing his lunch into his bag.

‘Babe, I haven’t asked you for one thing yet this pregnancy. Do you remember before I got pregnant you said you would rub stretch mark cream into my tummy every night and you haven’t done it once, but I don’t complain and I haven’t yet sent you on a single midnight run for ice cream, have I? All I ask is for you to fuck me, please!’ Ava turned and slumped on the sofa knowing her begging wasn’t getting her anywhere.  
He planted a kiss on top of her head ‘I love you.’ He smiled.

‘What am I meant to do sit here watching your movies with my vibrator?’ Ava queried.  
‘Whatever works for you babe.’ Tom tried to hide his laughter, ‘Who’s getting you hot today, Loki?’ Tom couldn’t hold it in and was now in fits of giggles watching his wife mope after him, pregnant and horny wearing one of his Thor t-shirts, she was so adorable he thought.

‘Sorry babe, I promise when I get home.’ He kissed her goodbye.  
‘You don’t get home until midnight after a performance! I’ll be fast asleep.’ Ava cried putting on puppy dog eyes as he opened the door to leave.  
‘Sorry babe, I love you so much and I’m working hard for our little family.’  
‘I know.’ Ava replied feeling a little disappointed in her failure to seduce him.

Ava’s day was busy with work and her evening spent cooking tea leaving Tom some dinner in the oven for him to reheat when he returned. Even with a crazy day Av still couldn’t stop thinking of Tom and the ways he turned her on. 

He was right; she did put on The Avengers while she cooked glancing over at the TV and pausing to watch whenever Loki appeared on screen. She thought of when she had visited him on set and got to fool around with him in full Loki costume. Laughing remembering how hard it has been to get him out of those tight pants in a hurry. Fucking Loki in his trailer had been one her personal highlights from Tom’s career so far.

When Tom finally arrived home it was close to midnight and Ava was fast asleep. He ate his dinner and showered. Ava’s pleading that morning had left an impression on him and he too hadn’t stopped thinking of her all day, plus all the adrenaline rushing through him after an amazing performance that night had him with energy to burn. 

Tom loved his wife’s pregnant body, especially her fuller chest, he had never really been a ‘boobs man’, Ava had always had small pert breasts but he couldn’t denine that her fuller, heavier chest did drive him wild. Her curves were larger and softer and although Ava hated it at times Tom couldn’t get over how beautiful his growing wife was.

He dried himself and crawled up under the sheets chuckling to himself as he planned on waking her to hopefully fulfil her desire for him. Tom began to kiss her ankles running his hands up her legs. Slowly he worked his way up her body covering her in tiny kisses. Ava let out a few small noises not yet awake. 

‘Babe, I’m home.’ He whispered.  
‘Tom?’ Ava let out a sleepy reply.  
‘Who else?’ He laughed. 

Ava rolled over to embrace Tom as he began to kiss her neck, a spot he knew was sure to wake her up. Ava moaned as he kissed her, his right hand reaching for her left breast giving it a gentle squeeze as his left hand ran down her stomach. His lips soon followed finding her fuller breasts, kissing them and pulling ever so slightly on her nipples with his teeth. He moved from one breast to the next, then back again, they were divine. His hands ran over her back and stomach pulling her in close to him.

Tom only got half way down her body before Ava, now wide awake, pounced on him. Rolling him over Ava jumped onto Tom straddling him and working her way down his chest with kisses on her way to pleasure him. ‘I was meant to be pleasuring you!’ Tom called but he couldn’t stop her.  
His cock was already rock hard and throbbing, waiting for her under the sheets. Ava gave a devilish smile before taking his cock into her mouth. She sucked the top, swirling her tongue around it. Tom let out a quite moan and reached his hands into her hair, guiding her down as she took all of him into her mouth. She continued to kiss him and run her tongue along his length, she knew exactly how to drive him wild.

‘Turn around.’ Tom cried he wanted to return the favour. ‘Sit on me.’ His hands reaching wilding for her legs, urging her to him. He reached up with his tongue diving into her wet folds. Her moans vibrated down his cock and only turned him on more. Ava continued to suck on Tom’s cock, one hand firm around him, the other gently massaged his balls while Tom continued to lick and suck on Ava’s clit until the pleasure he was giving her was too much she pulled away from his cock feeling Tom’s fingers suddenly dive deep inside of her, his mouth wilding kissed her until he drove her to orgasm. ‘Tom, that’s it!’ She cried as her orgasm crashed over her causing her body to shake until she fell off of him, rolling to the empty side of the bed, a quivering wreck. 

‘Ride me.’ Tom demanded once Ava recovered from her orgasm, her deep breaths trying to reclaim control of her body. Kissing his chest Ava climbed on top of Tom, with her belly now this was most comfortable position for her and Tom had always loved to watch her this way bouncing up and down on him. 

Tom held onto her hips guiding her as she rode him, moving herself up and down his shaft, moving her hips from side to side. Sometimes moving slowly they looked into each other’s eyes then Tom would flash his wicked smile before picking her up and ramming her down hard upon him.  
Picking up the pace now they both moaned and called each other’s names as they approached their peaks. ‘Ow god Tom!’ Ava cried as her second orgasm began to hit her. He could feel her tightening around him as she came and with a few more deep thrusts Tom came too letting out a deep moan and grunt as he emptied himself deep inside of her. 

Catching their breath Tom reached up to Ava’s chest giving her right nipple one final squeeze. ‘Better?’ Tom grinned feeling quite pleased with himself as M leant in to kiss him before removing herself from on top of him.  
‘Yes thank you, until I wake up horny again tomorrow!’ Ava laughed cuddling into Tom’s chest.


End file.
